Quédate conmigo
by Tomato Mermaid
Summary: La vida de mi capitán está por encima de la mía. Por eso no me importa lo que me hagan. Gracias por ser el único dispuesto a cambiarse por mí. Yaoi, SanjixZoro


_Aquí os traigo un fic cortito de mi pareja favorita, pero alerta, hay __**SPOILERS**__ del __**final de Thriller Bark **__( una pequeña modificación mía). Si no estás al día con el manga, no recomiendo leer._

_Disfrutad de la lectura n.n_

**Quédate conmigo**

**(Fanfic SanjixZoro)**

Todos comenzaron a despertar al mismo tiempo sobre el frío y rocoso suelo de ese gigantesco barco.

- ¡Nos hemos salvado!

- ¡Kuma se ha ido!

- ¡Mirad, estoy bien! - exclamó Luffy, palmeando sus manos sobre su cabeza y bailando.

- ¿Eh? ¡No puede ser! - se extrañó Usopp, mirando boquiabierto a su capitán.

Sanji miró a su alrededor, aliviado por ver a todos bien, pero faltaba alguien.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido ese estúpido marimo? - se levantó rápido y se marchó a buscarle, sin haberse preocupado por sus chicas primero. Lo último que recordaba de él era que iba a dar su vida por ellos, para salvarlos, y le pegó con la empuñadora de la katana en sus costillas para que no se metiera. - Como se lo hayan llevado, juro que lo mato...

Llegó a los límites del castillo y se adentró en el bosque, y allí, de pié, lo encontró.

- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Kuma se ha marchado? - le preguntó, pero al acercarse a él un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Zoro tenía la mirada perdida, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero la ropa desgarrada y teñida de sangre, tanto que su haramaki había dejado de ser de color verde. - ¡Zoro, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?! - le preguntó escandalizado.

El peliverde se tambaleó ligeramente y creyó por un momento que iba a perder el sentido.

- Nada... No ha pasado nada...

- ¡¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada?! - le gritó el cocinero sujetándole de los hombros, provocándole una pequeña mueca de dolor al espadachín. - ¡¿Qué son todas estas heridas?!

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó sobre el cocinero, inconsciente, y él le sujetó entre sus brazos, llamándole repetidamente.

- ¡Zoro, estúpido marimo, despierta! ¡Zoro!

Al ver que no respondía y por la gravedad de sus heridas, lo cargó entre sus brazos y se marchó hacia el castillo semi derruido de Gecko Moria.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Después del banquete y la gran fiesta en la que Brook les prometió acompañarles y cantaron la canción del Sake de Binks, Sanji se paseó entre la multitud dormida a sus pies en el suelo, cansados por la larga noche en vela y la celebración. El rubio cabezaba a ratos de sueño y temió dormirse mientras caminaba, pero se esforzó en llegar hasta la cama de Pellona, que ahora ocupaba Zoro, completamente vendado.

Se sentó en un costado de la cama y sujetó la mano izquierda del espadachín entre las suyas con delicadeza, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que había hecho Zoro era lo más loable que había hecho nunca nadie por él y estaba profundamente agradecido de su acto, aunque hubiese preferido que su capitán no se enterara de nada, sólo le hubiese hecho más daño.

- Zoro... - susurró, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos de su mano libre la frente del durmiente, recorriendo las alzadas y finas cejas y parando en el relajado entrecejo. En ese momento, el chico gruñó un poco entre sueños y cazó la mano del rubio, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

- Cocinero... - murmuró con voz queda mirando a su compañero.

- ¿... Estás bien? - no sabía cómo empezar a hablar con él, y eso fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Zoro sonrió forzadamente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- De puta madre... Jejeje... - Sanji suspiró y frunció el ceño, cabreándose un poco.

- No estoy para bromas. - le advirtió, pero al ver que Zoro no dejaba de sonreír se le contagió a él también. - ¿Lo has hecho por Luffy? - le preguntó en un susurro.

Aunque la pregunta fuera esa, sabía que no se refería a que si lo había hecho por salvarlo, sino por algo más, algo que sólo el cocinero se había percatado en su nakama.

- Sí... Aparte de que es mi capitán y deseo que cumpla su sueño... Lo hice por él... aunque sepa que nuca me corresponderá... - Zoro seguía sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa feliz. Su tristeza era tan palpable que Sanji apartó la vista para no hacerle sentir peor.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Sanji le sujetó con más fuerza su mano.

- Zoro... - susurró sin mirarle, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rojo. - Sabes que... mientras él no te haga caso... siempre me tendrás a mí para lo que quieras... - miró de reojo al espadachín, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿Y tus chicas?

Sanji se revolvió nervioso.

- ¡Por supuesto que a ellas las amo! - exclamó, mirándole a los ojos y sonrojándose más aún. - Pero... - bajó la vista - Ellas no quieren conmigo más que una relación de amistad... Y me basta... - hizo una pausa, en la que cogió aire nervioso, le hacía falta un cigarrillo, pero no quería soltar las cálidas manos de Zoro. - Pero tú...

Se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué significaba Zoro para él? Era su nakama, compañero de tripulación, rival, amigo... Siempre se peleaban por cualquier estupidez y le encantaba provocarle siempre que podía, pero... en el fondo, sabía que si él desaparecía, sería quien más lo sufriese. Y encima por su orgullo no podría mostrárselo a nadie, porque se supone que ellos se odian.

Zoro supo qué quería decir aquel silencio, y estuvo feliz de que al menos él le tuviera tanta estima, aunque no se lo quisiera demostrar.

- Tengo frío... - murmuró, haciendo que el rubio le mirara de nuevo, un poco más calmado. Él se alzó y le cubrió con la manta de la cama, pero debajo de las sábanas, Zoro atrapó de nuevo la mano de Sanji. - ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo? - le preguntó, sonrojándose levemente.

El rubio miró nervioso alrededor.

- ¿No pasará nada? Piensa que tal vez ellos se despierten antes que nosotros y nos podrían ver... - le explicó, un poco tenso, mirando de reojo a Luffy, que se había quedado dormido entre Brook, Chopper y Franky.

- No importa. Al menos a mí no. - le aseguró. Tiró de su mano y Sanji se metió bajo la manta y miró el cercano rostro de Zoro, sonrojándose de nuevo.

No mediaron ninguna palabra más, Zoro agarró el delgado cuerpo de su amigo y lo aproximó al suyo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos y aspirando el suave aroma de su pelo dorado. Estaba a punto de caer dormido, cuando Sanji volvió a alzar la vista, con los labios entreabiertos y su rostro más colorado que nunca antes.

Zoro sonrió levemente y apoyó sus labios contra los del rubio, electrizando todo su ser al notar el suave y amargo sabor de los labios de Sanji, con restos de nicotina en su boca, sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios moviéndose sobre su boca y la lengua penetrando dentro de él, acariciando la del espadachín con vehemencia y cuidado.

Las manos del cocinero, apoyadas sobre el pecho del espadachín, acariciaron nerviosas todo su torso vendado y rodeó su cuerpo, profundizando el ardiente beso todo el tiempo que pudieron.

Cuando se separaron, Sanji vio que Zoro se había quedado dormido y su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente a cada respiración. Se acurrucó entre los fuertes brazos de su compañero y miró el rostro del espadachín con una sonrisa.

- Gracias... Estúpido marimo... - apoyó su cabeza contra el ardiente pecho. - Te...

- ... quiero... - terminó el espadachín en un suspiro, sin despertar de su dulce sueño.

**OWARI**

Os ha gustado??? Decidme si fue muy forzado o demasiado dulzón, a veces estoy convencida de ello...

No tengo nada más que decir. Cuidaos y hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
